


Sounds Caress My Ears

by JoeyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWinchester/pseuds/JoeyWinchester
Summary: Sam comes home from school to discover there is something good that comes out of eavesdropping, and Led Zepplin does indeed rule.Prequel to The Heat of the Necklace





	Sounds Caress My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from the word "song" from Wincest Writers Facebook Group
> 
> Artwork by my lovely Romachebella
> 
>  

/>Everybody knows Led Zeppelin rules. The one thing that he learned from his dad and his brother, and that is ingrained in his brain since birth is that Led Zeppelin rules. No one can deny the effect that it has on people; it's "legendary," as Dean says.

But Sam knows something very special about a song by Zep called Kashmir. Sam knows it's the song Dean likes to masturbate to. I mean it's a good song and all, but Sam just doesn't get what is so sexy about it.

That is until one day he comes home from school and finds it blaring loudly and Sam's curiosity has him leaning his ear up against the door to see if he can hear what he knows is going on in there.

Dean is really being loud this time, of course, because he thinks he's alone in the house. He didn't hear the door open, didn't hear Sam's footsteps towards his door, and is also not hearing Sam's breathy noises as he listens to Dean's ministrations.

Don't get him wrong, Sam's not a voyeur or anything perverted like that, thank you very much, it's just that most of the time the houses that his dad rents for them to stay in while he's on a hunt have really thin walls even if the Winchester boys are in separate rooms. (15 is a curious age, shut up!)

Needless to say Sam has heard a lot of grunts, growls, and heavy breathing in the past when he hears that song. This time was a little different.

It was hard to hear over the heavy electric guitar and the unmistakable vocals of Robert Plant, but Sam could have sworn he heard....no... couldn't be.

"Fuck, yeah, Sammy, take my cock like a good boy, that's it, just like that."

What the fucking holy hell? And out comes a choked gasp, and Sam quickly covers his mouth even though he knows he couldn't possibly be heard over the loud stereo.

Upon hearing his name from his big brother's lips, especially while doing, well.. that, and he's not only blushing, but his heart is beating like a rabbit, and his cock is standing at full attention. Sam presses down on his erection, silently begging it to behave itself, but as the song crescendos, he can hear Dean stroking his cock harder and faster, and Sam begins rubbing himself through his jeans.

Dean is full on chanting now, "Sammy...Sammy... Sammy," so that Sam has no choice but to pull out his dick and start yanking it full force, hard and just as fast as Dean.

Never has he ever had these thoughts of Dean, but dammit if they aren't swarming his brain right now. (15, curious, that's all).

His mouth on Dean's cock, lips slick and sliding effortlessly down to the base and back up again, making eye contact with him. Knowing that he's responsible for his big brother making those filthy noises, running those big calloused fingers through his long hair, pulling just this side of too hard.

He can hear Dean getting oh so close. He's waiting for the notorious growl, and Sam is right behind him almost growling himself because he can't help it; this is just too hot. He realizes quickly that if he doesn't stop soon he's going to end up coming on himself and on his big brother's bedroom door. But he just can't move from right where he's at, Dean is growling and grunting and it's all because of Sam and he can't leave this space because he needs to hear Dean come with his name dripping from his mouth. Needs it like air.

"OH...FUCK" is the scream that he hears, but it's not from Dean's lips, it's from Sam's. Sam came all over himself, and thankfully not on his brother's door.

The music immediately stops and Sam hears heavy footsteps and a zipper zipping up as Dean's heading towards the door Sam just came all over himself in front of.

Never has Sam zipped up faster than he is right now, running to his bedroom slamming the door just in time as Dean comes out and yells, "Sam" yet again only not the way he was chanting it two minutes ago.

Luckily Dean has his pride. Instead of chasing Sam down wondering what made him make that noise, he realizes that Sam might have heard what Dean was doing and took off, so he smiles and shuts the door again.

He walks back to his bed and lays down, heaving a big sigh as a smile forms on his lips and he thinks about what might have happened outside that door. Actually, the thought makes him pretty damn happy. He reaches over and starts the album over again as he drifts off to sleep. He thinks about what Sam would have done if he had heard him. Maybe he touched himself too. Probably not true, but Dean can dream.


End file.
